When Life Goes Insane
by FanFicAddict823
Summary: then things get weird, but a fun weird. When Zim finds out what the Tallests think of him, he runs. Gir follows him. They soon meet the Slender Man and find a family. This is a crossover with Creepy Pasta stuff, but I don't know where that would go, so it's here. AU and OOCness galore. Rating may go up.


**When Life Goes Insane**

**A/N: So I finally got around to making a fanfiction account (happy dance). Basically, I watched Invader Zim and read some Creepy Pasta, and voila, this was born inside of my crazy head. Yeah, this is going to be extremely AU and majorly OOC, what of it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own insane brain. IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and everything from Creepy Pasta (and/or deviantart) belongs to their respective owners.**

Zim ran as fast as he could, trying to escape what he had just overheard. A worthless waste of life and space, that's what they had called him. Might as well just do us all a favor and drop down dead, that's what they had said. A stupid little defect, an idiotic little reject who didn't understand that he wasn't wanted. They were wrong about that last part. He did, in fact, notice that he wasn't wanted, but he thought that if he tried hard enough, he would be accepted as one of them. He should have known that he could never be one of them.

He was worthless; he didn't deserve to live! He didn't deserve the mercy that the Tallests, his beloved Tallests, had showed him by hiding the truth. He wished Miyuki was here. But, he killed her, didn't he? Zim couldn't understand. What had caused that thought? Miyuki had been his Tallest, but he hadn't known her personally. Had he?

Didn't matter anyway, he decided, and he kept running. Thunder rumbled, lightning struck, and rain started to fall. But it didn't burn. Why didn't it burn? Zim knew for a fact that he had neglected to bathe in paste that day in light of everything. _So why didn't the rain burn him? _

"Master, where are you?!"

Gir. That was Gir. His sweet, innocent little SIR unit who was just as defective as he was. He was out here, looking him. He was looking for Zim. He _needed_ Zim. He needed _Zim_. And Zim knew that he didn't have it in him to fail that poor, stupid and gullible little robot. His sweet little Gir, sweet little robot, best friend in the universe, _only_ friend in the universe.

For Gir. For Gir he would continue, for Gir he would live. Because Gir needed him, and because he _loved_ Gir.

Love. Yet another thing that marked him as defective. _He could love._ And he craved it. He craved the feeling that he felt for just about anyone, just about _everyone_. He craved for it to be, just once returned by someone who was more than just bolts, circuits, and wires.

To other Irkens, he was just a defect, something that shouldn't exist. To most humans, he was that poor, unfortunate, foreign kid with green skin, crazy, to be avoided. To Gaz, he was merely an annoyance, a distraction, an alien that happened to be a complete and utter moron. To Dib, the closest thing to a friend he had outside of Gir, he was the enemy, an alien, something to be cut open and studied in a laboratory. Even his own computer hated him, was annoyed by his mere existence and constant, unrelenting presence in its "life".

In short, no one outside of Gir actually _knew_ Zim. No one outside of Gir actually _cared_ about Zim and his well-being. Well, others cared about his well-being, but only because they were wishing for the opposite. Though others would notice his absence should he choose to stop existing, such as Dib, the Tallests, the computer, maybe even Gaz and Tak, Gir would be the only one who would miss him. So he would stay, but only for Gir, for Gir was the all that he had, and he was all that Gir had.

Zim decided that, because the rain wasn't hurting him, he would stay out here, if only for tonight. So he located Gir, took him by the hand and led him to an alley. Zim laid down, pulling Gir with him. The last thing that Zim saw before falling into the dark, warm embrace of sleep was a tall, slender man who, strange as it may seem, appeared to lack any visible facial features. As Zim slipped off into the land of dreams, he failed to notice that he was, in fact steaming. He also failed to notice when the man picked him up, told Gir to follow him in a soft, kind voice, and walked off, taking Zim with him with Gir at his heels, shielding Zim's small body all the while. Zim did not suspect, as he slept curled up in the strange man's arms, that his wish to be loved and cared for might finally be being granted.

**A/N: Yes, yes that man was in fact the Slender Man. And yes, the rain was burning him. For now. Poor little Zimmy was just in too much emotional pain to notice the physical pain of the rain's acidic burns. Things will get better for Zim from here on out, and he will cause much confusion for the other characters from IZ. And a few other Creepy Pasta characters will give the Tallests a little scare for hurting the one that will soon become their little (or in some cases big) brother. But you'll have to wait to find out how. *evil grin* In fact, that may end up as a completely separate one-shot to keep the rest of the fic K+ for as long as possible. It may end up going up anyway.**


End file.
